


Safe and Sound

by LylithsMelody



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baby's First Fanfic, F/M, Fuku is Jeza's Sismance, I'll probably be adding more tags later, Inspiration: NekoElena, Might change rating as I go, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is named, Rex is Teddy Bear!, Sans also plays guitar, Sans is the lead singer in a band, So many tags..., Songfic, Songs galore, Zachariah and birth family are manipulative, might or might not be smut, not good at tags, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LylithsMelody/pseuds/LylithsMelody
Summary: Jeza is a quiet girl. She never sticks a toe out of line and does everything she can to keep her parents and boyfriend happy...at the cost of her own happiness. She watches afar as people try new things and do what they want, while she lets her "loving parents" and "doting boyfriend" dictate her life...Well that all will change when she takes refuge in a nearby bar and meets a certain blue hoodie wearing skeleton...





	1. Chapter 1: Not good at naming chapters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654375) by [NekoElena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoElena/pseuds/NekoElena). 



> Hiya readers! And welcome to my fic! I hope you will enjoy it, to be honest I am not very good at writing, so this might be cringe worthy. I would really appreciate any feedback you could give me in the comments below and if you like it, then maybe a kudos or two.

     Jezabelle ran through the cold rain, having missed the bus home and her boyfriend or parents not able to pick her up for unknown reasons to her.  Her breaths coming out as white clouds as she runs hoping to reach home before her set curfew of 7:00.  She curses herself for having stayed to talk a while longer with the new fire monster girl at her workplace.

     Jeza had no problems with the monsters that came up from the underground; she finds them refreshing and a beautiful change from her everyday routine of getting up, going to work at 7:00 in the morning and then being back by 7:00 to have dinner with her "family."

     Her parents and boyfriend on the other hand... Didn't like monsters at all.  In fact if they new that she was working along side monsters then her parents would force her to quit with the excuse that they would "taint" their daughter with whatever freakishness they carry and force her to become a housewife.

     If her boyfriend were to find out... He would be livid.  So he can never find out... None of them could find out...

     ~*Jeza's POV*~

     I pant softly as I get to the front door of my mother and father's home, sighing as I knew I was late.  I open the door and walk inside as quietly as I could and shut it with a small click after walking inside.

     "Jezabelle, what have we told you about being late." An icy voice says behind me and I shrink in on myself as I turn around, my violet eyes turned down to the floor.

     "T-to better have a good e-excuse when I get home or I will be p-punished..." I tear up and hide my face behind my red hair, knowing if she sees me cry I will be punished worse.

     "You better have an excellent excuse, your boyfriend will deal with your punishment after dinner, go get washed up and come to the table you are lucky that your father and I were here to make dinner instead of you."  My mother walks back into the kitchen, leaving me to go get changed.

     ~*At dinner*~

     I pick at my food, looking down at the plate. "So Belle..." I tense up as Zachariah, my boyfriend speaks up finally.

     "Y-yes Zachary..." I look up at him, putting my fork on my plate.

     Zachariah... My boyfriend of 4 years, we've been dating since our junior year in high school.  He was very sweet back then, but I realize now that all of that was an act set up by my parents and his parents with him following them happily... I always wondered why the smartest jock in school chose me, the unattractive choir geek, over all the better looking cheerleaders.  I only found this out through an argument I overheard that he was having with my parents.

     He smirks as he watches me, knowing that I am terrified of him. "You need to be in the  _room_ by the time I finish visiting with your parents so that I can give you your punishment."  My parents just continue to eat, unaffected by his words.

     I nod solemnly as I feel the rest of my nonexistent appetite vanish, "I-i'm not hungry anymore...I'll b-be in my room..." I get up, leaving my plate on the table, my parents and Zachariah not doing anything to stop me.

     I walk upstairs to my room and quietly shut the door then move over to my bed and pulling out a worn notebook and a pencil.  I turn to the most recent song project and add the finishing touches to the last line then softy [sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ra-Om7UMSJc) to myself, thankful for the soundproofed walls.

  _I will not make_  
_The same mistakes that you did_  
_I will not let myself_  
_Cause my heart so much misery_  
_I will not break_  
_The way you did, you fell so hard_  
_I've learned the hard way_  
_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you, I am afraid_

I get up from my bed the song continuing to play in my head, the words being sung by my very soul as I go to the  _room_ for by punishment.

_I lose my way_  
_And it's not too long before you point it out_  
_I cannot cry_  
_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_  
_I'm forced to fake_  
_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_  
_My heart can't possibly break_  
_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

I hear as he comes into the room and I take off my shirt then brace myself against the wall, the scars and still healing whip marks cooling in the rooms cold air. I know he brought the whip he keeps in his own room, but I still can't hold back the flinch as he cracks it against the wood floor.

_Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you, I am afraid_

_I watched you die, I heard you cry every night in your sleep_  
_I was so young, You should have known_  
_Better than to lean on me, You never thought of anyone else_  
_You just saw your pain, And now I cry in the middle of the night_  
_For the same damn thing_

I grit my teeth as the whip cracks against my back and ribs, opening old scars and healing wounds, adding more wounds with every swing to my small skinny frame.  But I do not cry or scream, that will only make him add on more lashes.

_Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you, I try my hardest just to forget everything_  
_Because of you, I don't know how to let anyone else in_  
_Because of you, I'm ashamed of my life_  
_Because it's empty_  
_Because of you, I am afraid_

I breath out a sigh of relief once the lashes are over, my blood dripping down the ends of his whip.  I don't know when I had fallen to my knees, but all I know is that I am now on the cold wood floor barely holding onto consciousness.  I watch him leave the room, whip in hand, then my vision fades and I fall into the void of unconsciousness. 

_Because of you_  
_Because of you_


	2. Chapter 2: Dancin' In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TADA!! A second chapter! so far so good!

     ~*The next morning, pouring rain*~

     I wince as I walk to work, but there is a skip in my step.  I love going to work everyday its my only sanctuary, in fact anywhere without Zachariah or my parents is a sanctuary.  I [sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xenl65nzAXc) to myself as I dance to work, ignoring the pain, the rain coming down hard but I don't care.

_Wake up good morning, a cup of coffee in my hand and a song in my head_  
_Outside it's pouring, I heard the weather man say that I should stay in_  
_Ain't no sunshine but it's feels right ain't no blue sky's but it's_ _alright_  
_Lets get the rain on my skin, I'm ready for the day to begin_  
_I hear the drip, drip drops falling on my rooftop, the lighting joins in and the_  
_Thunder starts like a beat box, gotta smile on my face_  
_It's a perfect day to go dancing in the rain_

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do_  
_It's a perfect day to go dancing in the rain_  
_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do_  
_It's a perfect day to go dancing in the rain_

_Take my umbrella, you can keep it I don't need it soaking up the day_  
_(Ooh) this is my count off, I tip my hat back rolled slacks 5, 6, 7, 8_  
_No sunshine but it's all right ain't no blue skies but it feels right_  
_I got it falling down on my skin and it's a perfect day to go dancing in_  
_The rain_

     I spin the umbrella i actually remembered to bring with me this time, splashing around in the big and small puddles scattered down the sidewalk.

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do_  
_It's a perfect day to go dancing in the rain_  
_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do_  
_It's a perfect day to go dancing in the rain_

_And I don't need no coat tapping to the rythm while the raindrops flow_  
_Puddle stomping_  
_I'm a big old kid_  
_And I ain't stopping till the sun breaks in like_

_It's a perfect day, It's a perfect day to go dancing in the rain_  
_It's a perfect day, It's a perfect day to go dancing in the rain_

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do_  
_It's a perfect day to go dancing in the rain_  
_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do_  
_It's a perfect day to go dancing in the rain_

I make it to my work building and close my umbrella then walk in, finishing the song.

_It's a perfect day, a perfect day_

"Jeza!" A green ball of flame throws herself at me and i have to quickly move out of the way.

     "Fuku! You idjit! I'm drenched in rain water, you know not to touch me!" The now named green flame pouting and crossing her arms over her chest. "But Jeza, I would have been fine!" She produces a fluffy green towel from the bag she always carries with her and hands it to me.

     I thank her and take the plush towel then dry myself with it "You are the best Fuku, I don't know what I would do without you"  She wraps her warm arms around me, instantly drying any leftover water on my body. Also unknown to her, the warmth makes the pain and aches plaguing my body to dull.  I am thankful that my parents and Zachariah are too scared to scar my face since it could bring up suspicions and questions.

     "You are my best friend Jeza, I would do anything for you," Fuku rubs her cheek against mine and I have to gently push her away, giggling softly.  "And I'll always have your back, but we need to get to work before Mr.Rex gets on our case," I take her hand and pull her into the elevator to take us to the top floor of the radio station.

     ~*Up in the Studio*~

     We make it up to the studio just in time as Mr.Rex steps out of the studio to come find us.

     "J.B.! Fuku!" He laughs and scoops us into a big hug, picking the both of us off our feet.  David Rex, my boss and one of my friends.  He is an army vet and father of 2; the guy is built like a tank, but has the mannerisms of a giant fluffy teddy bear.

     I hug him back, holding back a wince as his hug irritates my back and sides, laughing softly "Hiya Rex, we were just here yesterday, did you really miss us that quickly?" I joke and Fuku has to hold back her giggles when Rex drops us to our feet and turns away with a huff.

     "What am i not allowed to be 'appy when my best studio hands are here..." He pouts and walks back into the studio.  I giggle and follow after him, "Rexie~ you know I missed you too I'll make it up to you on our lunch break" He perks up at that and turns around a hopeful glint in his eye.

     "Could we go Miss Muffet's for lunch? Its the new spider monster restaurant that just opened up" I hesitate at his request since the cafe he is talking about is close to Zachariah's favorite bar.  But I can literally see the puppy dog ears appear among his dread locks and his eyes take on a begging puppy sparkle.  I sigh and pat his head, the eyes breaking through my resolve, "of course, puppy Rex."

     "Oh I wanna go! Muffet's food is delicious!" Fuku flops down onto my back and I barely wince at the weight, now used to the random stretches and touches. "You are welcome to join us Fuku, but you are paying for yourself" I chuckle as she shrugs and rest her chin on my head, "Fine with me"

     Rex puts his headphones on and puts his hand on the "On air" switch, "Alright no more sismancing and lets get to work!" He flips the switch and starts the radio program as Fuku and I get into place at our computers and put on our mic-less headphones.

     Rex lets out a loud belly laugh, "Hiya all listeners of the New Ebbot area!" I smile to myself and tune out everything as we get started, hoping that this day will continue to be as wonderful as how it started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long one! Oh my god! Hope you enjoy and add any comments and advice in the comment section! Everybody will be making an appearance soon I swear it!
> 
> I forgot to add all the needed disclaimers! Shoot!  
> I do not own any of the songs used and i do not own undertale  
> undertale is owned my lord and master Toby Fox  
> All songs belong to their respective singers and writers


	3. Chapter 3: Finally the Skele appears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Everybody! Sorry for the super late update, I have been super busy with work and recently got back from vacation with my boyfriend and his family in Boston (it honestly was an awkward experience for me...) but now I am back and hope to be able to post at least one chapter a week, however sporadic that might be, but I will try! I promise my dear readers!
> 
> I want to thank 1Korina for editing the last chapter for me and wanted to know if all of you my lovely readers could suggest songs for future chapters. To answer their question I say: Go ahead! I do have a list of songs that I have listened to that have a possible future in this fic so bring on the suggestions! I want to hear what you all want to hear and read!

     ~ _12:30,_   _after everyone's scheduled lunch break_ ~

     I pat my stomach, happy and full of energy that Muffet's food provided, as we walk out of the cafe back towards the radio station "Fuku you were right, Muffet's food was delicious" I pat and ruffle the flames on top of Fuku's head, messing up her meticulously done braid.

     Fuku whines and pulls away, patting her hair down trying to fix it "Jeza! Not the hair!" she pouts when she realizes its futile and that her braid is ruined, crossing her arms.

     "Awe come on Fuku" Rex says between bites of the extra spider donuts he ordered to eat back at the station "I'll fix your hair when we get back to the station" he grins and gently hip checks her, "I've fixed your 'air before I can do it again."

     "Thanks boss" Fuku smiles up at him and hip checks him back, giggling softly.

     I act carefree, but on the inside I am alert for Zachariah's truck coming down the street or watching for any of his friends around, hoping to not be caught leaving a monster's business. We aren't even two minutes out from Muffet's when I see Zachariah's carrot orange truck coming down the road and I pale, happiness vanishing quickly, sweating slightly.

     Fuku notices my sudden change of demeanor and tugs on Rex's sleeve to grab his attention from his monster food, "Hey boss, I don't think Jeza is feeling good, she might need to head home early for the day," she says in her most concerned tone.

     Rex pauses, as he was about to start eating another one of his donuts, and looks over at me looking concerned. "Jeza? Are you alright?"

     I shake my head, "Not really Rexie, is it alright for me to head home early? I'll come in extra early to make up for it..." I give him a shaky smile, getting more nervous the closer Zachariah's truck gets to us and I just know that he can see us.

     "Don't worry about coming in tomorrow either Jeza, I'll get some of the newer 'ands to take your shifts for the rest of the week. You haven't used any of your vacation days yet anyway," he pats my shoulder and gives me a soft smile.

     I look up at him in shock before snapping out of it and attempting to tackle him in a hug, but he is so big that he holds in ground easily. He looks down at me and hugs me back, crushing his poor donuts in the process.

     "Thank you Rexie," I let go after he does and then take off running down the sidewalk, trying to find someplace to hide before Zachariah can actually spot me from his truck. I hear his truck speed up, but I don't know if its because he finally spots me or if he is trying to get to his bar faster. I panic and turn into an alleyway.

     I knock quickly on the door I find halfway down the alley, hoping they will open the door and let me in. I hold my breath as a little window opens on the door, a pair of slitted, brown eyes looking through the opening and a high female voice speaks from the other side, "Whatcha' want human?"

     "Please I need someplace to hide, please..." I plead with the person, desperation in my voice.

     The eyes seem to look me over before before the opening shuts and the sound of locks coming undone echos from the other side then the door opens revealing a tall, lithe squirrel monster. She motions to me to hurry up and I don't hesitate, practically running in. "Thank you" I say softly.

     The girl rolls her eyes and walks off, not saying another word to me, bushy tail swishing behind her.

     I quickly find a corner booth to hide in trying to keep all attention off myself, though nobody really notice me coming in at all. I watch the front in fascination as a group of monsters tunes their instruments up on stage. 

     there are two skeleton monsters, a short one on guitar and a tall one on bass, while a fish monster plays the keyboard, and a dinosaur monster tests out her drums in the background while simultaneously watching the fish monster with a blush. The short skeleton seems to feel my eyes on him as he talks to the taller skeleton and winks at me, his grin growing, and for some reason I blush.

     The audience in the bar seems to go quiet as the group on stage gets into position and the lights dim in the room, the fish monster starting the song with no hesitation and after a few seconds the taller skeleton starts up as the smaller opens his mouth to [sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yM2QEOoEbmc):

 _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

 _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

    I watch, not able to take my eyes off the smaller skeleton, a weird feeling in my chest growing as he continues to sing. My eyes tearing up from how beautiful the song is.

 _Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, gone_

 _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_La, la (la, la)_  
_La, la (la, la)_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_La, la (la, la)_

    The short skeleton through the entire song kept his eyes on me and I couldn't help the feeling of the rest of the world disappearing around us. The feeling as if he was speaking to me the exact words he was singing.

 _Just close your eyes, you'll be alright_  
_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

And with that the group finished up and the audience went wild with cheering and whistling. The fish monster picking up the dinosaur and kissing her, a small giggle escaping my mouth as it looked like the dino had turned into a cherry.  The entire time, I didn't notice the intense way the smaller skeleton was watching me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Official Tumblr](https://sansissafeandsound.tumblr.com/)  
>  (remember bring on the suggestions, comments, and fanart if you want!)  
> I do not own anything except my ocs  
> A quick note to 1Korina, your suggestion has been added to the list! I will try and add it into a chapter in the future!
> 
> Hope you liked it my lovely readers! Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Take the Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya! My lovely readers here is another chapter for all of you and encourage you to comment and place a kudos if you liked the chapter, again as well: if you have song suggestions I am all ears to listen to all your opinions!  
> This brought to you by a sleep deprived human! Please enjoy! Songs are:  
> Britt Nicole: When She Cries  
> He is We: Happily Ever After

     I was content with just watching the band continue play, but it seemed as if they were taking a break and I pouted for a moment. Then out of nowhere a flamboyant pink and black robot appeared on the stage with a completely random "OH YES!~" Which for some reason makes the crowd go wild for.

     "Hello Beauties and Gentlebeauties! It is that day of the week again! Karaoke Thursdays! So anyone has a chance to come up and sing to their little hearts content!~" The robot then blows a kiss to the audience and a few random monsters go up the a large booth in the corner labeled as "DJ" with a little sad, but happy looking ghost, behind the counter working the music.

     I watch from my shady booth as monster after monster goes up and sings, the songs are so happy sounding. They are singing out their hearts and souls about how happy they are about being free. As the latest monster, an adorable fish-eel monster, sings her song I get up and nervously go to the booth to pick a song feeling so out of place among the monsters.

     Once I reached the booth, I grab the pen and write down my song and push it over to the small ghost who looks surprised and a little scared. "Oh.... Is this the song you want to sing?..." he looks up at me, a shaky smile on his ghostly face. I quickly nod and give him my own shaky smile.

     "I can choose a different one if you don't have it" I say softly and fiddle with the hem of my shirt. The little ghost shook his head, "No..No..We have the song...Can't wait to hear you sing it..." His smile grows a little stronger and I feel a little more confident when I hear his encouragement and I hurry up onto the stage, flashing him a brighter smile as I rush by him.

     All the chatter and noise of the bar stops as they see me come up on stage and my heart stops as I realize I'm the only human in the bar. From this height I can see everyone is watching me, even the band of monsters in their own booth, and I gulp feeling a nervous sweat break across my skin. I close my eyes and motion for the small ghost to start the music before I lose my nerve to be up there in the first place. The music starts quickly and I start [singing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNtgGM0Csfk) on instinct:

 _Little girl terrified_  
_She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal_  
_A home is no place to hide_  
_Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels_

 _Every day's the same_  
_She fights to find her way_  
_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_  
_She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries_

    *POV CHANGE*

     Sans watches from his spot at the reserved table they have close to the stage and bar for quick movements and watches intently as the human girl gets up on the stage. Her soul is a small thing and he can't really see what color it is, but as she sings he can't look away as it lights up and pulses with the words she sings.

 _Today she's turning sixteen_  
_Everyone singing, but she can't seem to smile_  
_They never get past arms length_  
_How could they act like everything is alright?_  
_She's pulling down her long sleeves_  
_To cover all the memories that scars leave_  
_She says, "maybe making me bleed_  
_Will be the answer that could wash the slate clean"_

 _Every day's the same_  
_She fights to find her way_  
_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_  
_She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries_

    A strange feeling stirs in his soul as he hears and feels the raw emotion in the song. He shakes it off and pushes it to the far back of his mind, wanting only to focus on the music he is hearing.

 _This is the dark before the dawn_  
_The storm before the peace_  
_Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and_  
_God is watching over you_  
_He hears you_

 _Every day's the same_  
_She fights to find her way_  
_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_  
_She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries_

 _Every day's the same_  
_She fights to find her way_  
_She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray_  
_She'll be just fine, cause now I know he hears her when she cries_  
_She'll be just fine, cause now I know he hears her when she cries_

    *POV CHANGE*

     I take a shaky breath as the song ends and I am startled when the entire audience stands up and cheers. I gape and blush as red as my hair, not noticing as the black and pink robot from before practically jumps onto the stage and announces that the band wants to sing a song with me. I only snap out of it as the band excitedly jumps on stage with me.

     "W-wait, whats going on?" I stutter and panic, not understanding whats going on. The short skeleton from before hands me a mic and grabs his own with his guitar, "we are rewarding that purrfect performance with a chance for you to join us in a song," he winks at me and I don't even realized that he had made a pun, my eyes just widen and I stutter out an "O-okay."

     "punderful~" I realize the pun to late as the taller skeleton starts to glare at the shorter, but gets his guitar ready.

     "SANS STOP WITH YOU INFERNAL PUNS," the smaller skeleton now named sans just gives him a cheshire grin and works on tuning his own guitar, "don't worry bro, i don't want to cause any treble," I giggle softly at that pun and the taller skeleton just makes a muffled screech before moving far away from his brother.

     "well here is the song choice sweetheart," he hands me a small piece of paper with the song on it just as everyone gets in their places, I nod to him as I recognize the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDnfCuakV64) and smile as they start playing.

_Let me riddle you a ditty, it's just an itty bitty, little thing on my mind._  
_About a boy and a girl, trying to take on the world one kiss at a time._  
_Now the funny thing about, ain't a story without it, but the story is mine._  
_And I wish you could say, that it ended just fine._

_We all want to know, how it ends._

_Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know._  
_Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know._  
_Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?_

_Inhale, breathe steady, exhale, like you're ready, if you're ready or not._  
_Just a boy and a girl gonna to take on the world, and we want to get caught._  
_In the middle of a very happy ending, let's see what we've got, let's give it a shot._  
_Let's give it a shot._

_We all want to know, how it ends._

_Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know._  
_Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know._  
_Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?_

_We all have a story to tell._  
_Whether we whisper or yell._  
_We all have a story, of adolescence and all it's glory._  
_We all have a story to tell._

_Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know._  
_Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know._  
_Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?_

_We all have a story to tell._  
_We all have a story to tell._  
_We all have a story to tell._  
_We all have a story to tell._  
_We all have a story to tell._  
_We all have a story to tell._

    I ended the song with a laugh and a smile on my face, hoping that this feeling of happiness would never end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Official Tumblr](https://sansissafeandsound.tumblr.com/)  
>  (remember bring on the suggestions, comments, and fanart if you want!)  
> I do not own anything except my ocs (Which you can find on my tumblr!)


	5. Chapter 5: Couldn't Come Up With a Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! Sorry about the super late update! I have been extremely busy with my third and hopefully final year at community college, stressful work since football season has started with home games galore, and relationships issues. Funny thing is, I'm writing this chapter when I am supposed to be taking notes about oceans and dirt.  
> I want to thank all the readers so far that have commented on this work by shooting them with what i call the cookie cannon!  
> *Shoots cannon at the following individuals:*  
> -NekoElena  
> -K3nnaCorn  
> -Amythefangirlsfangirl55  
> -1Korina (three cookies for you since you suggested a song and helped edit the work ;3)  
> -Yui_Cheshire  
> -purplemoonwaves  
> -Dragonsrule18  
> -sunshine (two cookies for you for suggesting a song)  
> -OpalCrystalheart02  
> -TruePeluche  
> -Resa_96
> 
> To all my other lovely readers who placed a kudos: thank you my lovelies, but I want more than a like let me hear some responses, let me hear your opinons! Now let us continue on to the story!  
> Also for all my readers come check out the [Official Tumblr](https://sansissafeandsound.tumblr.com/)  
> for this work ;P

      _*Jeza's POV*_

     Sans and his band mates invited me down to their table after singing their last song of the night, allowing us to listen to a floating fish-serpent, that Mettaton announced, by the name of Shyren.  I giggle softly as Sans successfully is able to drive Papyrus on to the dance floor, since he cannot stand his older brother's obnoxious puns.

     The pretty red headed fish woman and the small dino monster, who I learned are named Undyne and Alphys, had joined him on the dance floor but it was more like Undyne just spun around with Alphys in her arms.  Undyne is extremely passionate which I found out after we finished our song when she friendly slapped on the back.  The one issue with this was it felt like I had the breath knocked out of me and I was barely able to keep back the wince as pain flared up my still shredded back.

     Alphys the adorable dino, started profusely apologizing for Undyne as they saw me double over trying to catch my breath. I chuckled softly at her nervousness and panic, but was successful in convincing her that I was fine and was just surprised at the strength that Undyne had.  Come to find out, Undyne and Alphys were actually a couple and were planning to get married come spring at least marry is what they described was the human equivalent of the monster term for bonding.

     I watch them from my spot at the table, envying the two, they were perfect and made for each other.  I yawned and pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind, wondering what time it was.  I turn to the small skeleton, who had apparently fallen asleep after Papyrus left.

     I gently shake San's shoulder waking him up from his short nap, "Hey Sans, sorry for waking you up, but what time is it?"

     He pulls out his phone, an old flip phone that I know nobody uses anymore, and flips it open to look at the screen. "8:25 sweetheart, why you askin'?"

     * _Sans (very brief) POV_ *

     I watch as her face pales and she starts to sweat as I tell her the time, "hey sweetheart are you okay?"

     She literally jumps out of her seat and runs to her abandoned booth that her jacket was laying on, "S-sorry S-sans, I have to r-run," she stutters out. I watch as she sprints out of the building, her soul literally stuttering and dimming as she steps out the door, leaving me wondering about whats going on with her.

     * _Jeza's POV_ *

     I ran as fast as I could, I had to get back to the house, but then the thought popped into my mind, 'Why even bother? I am going to be dead either way when I get back,' so I just stopped and turned to look over the side finally seeing that I was at the bridge that is halfway to the house.  I look over the rail at the churning waters below, the water higher recently from the continuous rain we have been having.  'Would anybody know...' I suddenly become conscious of how heavy I am breathing and the bandages on my back feel like they are made of lead instead of cloth.  'Would anybody care...' I start to shiver from the cold and water collecting on my body

     "Hey um..." I startle from the sudden voice beside me and look to my right finally noticing the ghostly D.J. from the bar floating beside me.  "N-napstablook, what are you doing out h-here?" I chatter out, my teeth making noticeable clicking sounds as they clack together.

     "Just bringing you the invitation to the contest...." A small folded piece of paper is held out to me, staying perfectly dry even with the water falling on it.  I nod and take the piece of paper, "...The requirements are on the paper... I hope you will come and sing again...." A shy smile spreads across his face and I can't help but return the gesture.

     "I-i will try N-napstablook, thank you for c-coming to give this to me," I wave as he disappears and I assume he is going back to the bar.  I look back down at the water then down at the still perfectly dry paper in my hands, "Maybe someone does care..." I turn around and start heading to the house, knowing that I was going to be harmed, but a small spark of hope had sparked and I wasn't going to let that go yet.

     * _Arriving at the House_ *

      I make it home and see the lights on in the front window on, but my parents car is gone but Zachariah's truck is there.  Sighing, I open the door and walk in, Zachariah is sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand and a couple empty ones on the coffee table in front of him.  I shudder, not from the cold, but from the fact that he is more violent when drunk.

     "Belle~" He looks at me from over his shoulder and motions for me to come over to him.  No matter how much I don't want to I do what he says, I move closer to him and kneel in front of him in false hopes that the sight of my submission will make him go easy on me.

     He grabs roughly grabs my chin and makes me look up at him, a large disgusting grin spreading over his face as he sees the fear in my eyes.  "Belle, you were supposed to home by 7, why were you late _again_?~" I wrack my brain for an excuse, but nothing comes to my mind that would be good enough.

     The sound of skin against skin rings out in the quiet room as he slaps me hard across the face. "This is the second time Belle!" He yells at me and grabs me by my long red hair, I just go limp used to the pain inflicted to my head.  I just stay silent, not bothering to give a false apology.

     He throws me down and kicks me onto my back, pushing his foot down onto my chest, making it hard for me to breathe. "You stupid little bitch..." He removes his foot and grabs my hair once again, dragging me to my feet and up the stairs to the  _room._

He pushes throws me down onto the floor, intentionally throwing me hard enough to hit against the chest at the foot of the bed in the room, my nose snaps and gushes blood.  Holding my nose I turn to look up at him, but that was a mistake.  He had grabbed his whip from the far wall and the ends lashed across my face, making me scream in pain.  He didn't stop though.  He continued to whip me, shredding through my clothes and tearing up my arms and destroying the bandages and opening up the previous injuries.

     "Zachariah! Please Stop!" I finally scream out, tears and blood pooling onto the floor.

     He laughs maniacally and continues, my screams soon turning silent as I pass out from the pain.  My soul cries out in agony, wishing someone would come help me....

     But nobody came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No songs in this one this time lovely readers!


End file.
